


Can a Sci-fi Girl Truly Love Anime?

by Mr_Legoman



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Flashlight Week, Flashlight Week 2020, Fluff, Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Legoman/pseuds/Mr_Legoman
Summary: Flash and Twilight are headed to the movies for a date. However, as they get closer, Twilight begins to grow nervous at the movie they're about to watch. Meant for Flashlight Week, day 1 opposites.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), FlashLight - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Can a Sci-fi Girl Truly Love Anime?

Flash could hardly contain his smile as he walked arm in arm with his girlfriend, Twilight as they headed walked into the local theater. They were out for a date, dressed in casual clothes. Flash smiled as he looked at Twilight. “Trust me Twi, you’re going to love this. It’s great, it has everything, action, great animation, great action.”

Twilight resisted the urge to tell Flash that he repeated himself and forced a smile. “Can’t wait,” Twilight said in what she hoped sounded enthusiastic. In contrast to Flash, Twilight was not looking very enthusiastic. She had set their pace and she had set it to be as slow as possible.  
Flash didn’t catch her troubled state regardless as they continued to walk toward her doom. Okay a bit overdramatic, Twilight realized but she had been dreading this date for the past week. For most of the week, Flash had been talking nonstop about this new anime movie from his favorite series. He had also been trying to get her into that same series and she just hated it. The number of plot holes and inconsistences took too long to list. Most of the characters were underutilized and poorly written at times. That wasn’t even getting started on the quality of the storytelling elements or how the series ignored science and its principles.   
She inwardly sighed. Flash was a great guy and boyfriend but his taste in fiction was terrible. Okay again a bit harsh but that was the best way to describe what Flash liked. 

“Woah there, Twilight, watch your step,” Twilight blinked as she came out of her thoughts. She was about to collide with a bench before Flash had stopped her. “Sorry, he apologized I was a bit distracted myself.” They moved away from the bench and back toward the center of the sidewalk. It was only a block away now and Twilight began to work herself into a worry coming up with different scenarios about the movie. She was just thinking about how Flash would dump her if she didn’t clap at the right moments when he spoke up, breaking her thoughts. “You don’t want to see this movie do you?”

Twilight blinked caught off guard by the statement. “Uhh pardon?” Had her dislike shown on her face? She looked at him. His smile had dimmed a little but he still had a light in his eyes. “I sort of had an inkling back at that café,” Flash said he stopped and Twilight paused with him, worry growing. He seemed to sense that and shook his head. “Its okay, Twilight. I mean I wished you told me but I’m not mad or anything.”  
Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, feeling quite silly. “I can go see it with Micro and Base next week or sometime. Flash said with a shrug. He still looked a bit disappointed but he seemed at peace with his decision. There was a moment of pause and Twilight decided to fill it with a question. “So uhh what now?”  
Flash paused for a moment then shrugged. “I think you mentioned there showing a documentary here right? Do you want to see that?”  
Twilight shook her head. “They ended the showing, poor attendance.”

“Well there goes that idea,” Flash said looking around at the city around them.   
Twilight did so as well but her eyes fell back on the movie theater. “Well, we could just walk to the theater and see what’s playing. Maybe I was wrong and the Universe documentary is still playing.” With a shrug from Flash, they were moving again. She knew that they could have just checked their phones but she wanted the time to think.

They reached the movie theater and Twilight still had yet to come up with an answer. She realized she was being overdramatic. An hour and a half of a silly movie wouldn’t be the worse thing of her life. Twilight was becoming self-aware enough to know that she was about to dive into a rabbit hole of conspiracy and only partial logical thinking so she turned her thoughts in a different direction. Why had Flash wanted to see this movie in the first place? He knew that she preferred hard sci-fi series not yelling and special color-changing power-ups. “So to keep herself from going crazy, she just asked him.  
“Flash why did you want to see it with me in the first place? I would think you’d want to see this with one of your other friends or your brother.”  
Flash rubbed the back of his head. “Well,” he said after a moment. “I wanted to share this moment with you.”

“Of watching a movie?”

“Cheesy I know, but I thought it would be nice to watch this together.” He paused then trying to get his words and thoughts together. “I had convinced myself that you’d fall in love with the series if we watched it together.” There seemed to be more to his statement but he trailed off as the arrived at the theater’s front entrance. Flash held the door open for her and she quickly stepped inside the warm theater lobby. After holding the door for the next five couples and one family, Flash joined her inside. “Is your documentary playing?” Flash asked as he nodded at the electronic board with the showtimes. 

“No,” Twilight said as she continued to scan the board. Her eyes then fell on the showing for Flash’s movie, which didn’t have a ridiculously long name as she had thought it would. She glanced at the other movies playing a frown formed on her face. She recognized only a hand full of them, and from their trailers, she didn’t feel like seeing those. And from Flash’s expression, he didn’t like their other prospects either. She looked back at the movie’s title and it seemed to be mocking her. Well, watching it couldn’t hurt at least. Although with Equestrian magic and her luck, Twilight wouldn’t put money against the possibility.  
“Hey Flash,” Twilight said getting his attention away from the board. “Why don’t we just go and see your movie tonight. Nothing else is catching my eye and it would be a waste to just go home.” A small sparkle returned to Flash’s eyes and his smile crossed his face. “Are you sure Twilight?” Well, how can she say no after witnessing that smile?

“Of course, I’m sure,” Twilight said. Flash grinned widened a bit more and gave her a quick hug. “Ya’know you’re the best girlfriend a guy can ask for.”  
“You tell me every day,” Twilight said with a slight blush.   
Flash broke the hug still with his smile on his face and they got in line. When it was their turn, Flash paid for their tickets and they were moving toward the concession stand. “Anything you want?” Flash asked. “A popcorn,”   
“Do you mind sharing?”  
Twilight hesitated but only for a second. “Sure, as long as you don’t try drowning it in butter and salt.” Flash chuckled.

“Fine, we’ll share a dry popcorn,” Flash said teasing. Flash ordered the popcorn and she made sure that he didn’t overload their food with salt and butter. That taken care of, they headed for their movie.   
Their theater was actually crowded, much to Twilight’s surprise. “Told ya this was a popular movie,” Flash said as they tried to find decent seats. It took a minute, but they found a pair of seats in the upper right of the seats. There was a general air of excitement about the place as the lights began to dim. Flash seemed to mirror the excitement in the room as his grin began to grow. A hush fell over the room as the movie began. “I promise you,” Flash said leaning over to whisper in her ear. “You’ll love this.”  
Twilight didn’t in fact, love the movie. But she didn’t hate it either. The story wasn’t as terrible as she feared. It did center on fighting but it wasn’t filled with plotholes. As they left their theater room, Twilight tried to figure out what her overall opinion was about the film. The animation was incredible and the voice acting was good, but the movie didn’t hold any interest for her. She could admire it for those features and the other forms of craft but she couldn’t bring herself to like the movie itself.

As the walked toward the exit, she overheard the other moviegoers gushing about the movie. About the heart-pounding action in the fight scenes or the romance between the green alien and the quiet goliath, she had fallen for. Flash smile was still on his face so he had enjoyed himself.   
“So, how did you like the movie?” Flash asked still smiling. “From your expression, I take it you didn’t at all.”  
“Well,” Twilight said. “Not exactly. I didn’t hate it. I just…”   
“Didn’t enjoy yourself?” Flash asked. Twilight gave a small nod. And a small quiet fell over them. After a beat, Flash broke it as they moved toward an exit. “Well let’s get going,” Flash said moving toward the exit. Twilight followed him still having multiple questions going through her mind.

“I just don’t get it,” she finally said as they walked out of the theater. The bit of cold air made her almost stop a bit but she pressed forward. Flash as usual seemed to be unaffected by the cold, he seemed to be enjoying it. “What don’t you get?” Flash asked as they made a brisk pace toward Flash’s car. “The ending?”   
“Well yes, that part is confusing like why did they just let the space dictator go? Like he’s evil and he tried to kill them during the movie? And wasn’t he the one that blew up their home planet?”  
“Yes to the last two,” Flash said. “As for the first one.” He shrugged. “They need him for sequels and he’s a fan favorite.” Twilight shook her head. But before she could further poke holes in the logic of the series, Flash continued. “It's best not to think about it too much,” he suggested. “It’s a good series if-“

“You turn your brain off and don’t think about it.” Flash gave a sheepish nod in reply. “I know it sounds bad when you put it like that but it’s the truth. The story isn’t stellar most of the time but the actions great.”  
Twilight would have to disagree. The action was incredible but Twilight was ore invested in the animation than the fight itself. They thankfully reached the car as Twilight said this which got a nod out of Flash.  
As they got inside Flash’s car, he started the engine. “Well thanks for seeing it with me, I know it must have been a drag for you,” Flash said as he buckled his seat belt. He waited for her to put her seatbelt on then he put his car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.  
“So you didn’t get the slightest bit hyped during the fight?”

“Only a little bit,” Twilight said. Flash looked as if he had won some massive victory as he focused on driving. “That’s good to hear. We’ll get you into anime one day.” Twilight chuckled at that. Even though those were slim odds she would find an anime she liked, she didn’t tell him that. She wanted him to try and find her an anime.  
“Next time it's your turn,” Flash said as he continued to drive to her house. “Whatever movie or documentary it is I’ll be there getting just as hyped for it.” Twilight smiled at that. “Even if it’s a 7 hour documentary about Starfish.”   
“If you wish it then we will go,” Flash said maintaining his smile. There was a small pause and then Flash continued. “Besides if it means spending seven hours with you, it will be totally worth it.”

“Smooth,” Twilight said with a slight blush. 

“I try,” Flash said with a casual shrug. They fell into another peaceful silence after that. Twilight got comfortable in the passenger seat while Flash focused on the road.   
It was moments like this that made Twilight love these moments with Flash. He may have less than stellar taste when it came to his fiction or make very poor decisions when it came to food, but these moments of peace were always simply perfect. It was the same feeling of completing a homework assignment way before it was due. It was peaceful. She sighed contentedly as she relaxed further. Enjoying the moment and her boyfriend’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Better late than never I suppose. This was meant for Flashlight week but life and my procrastination got the better of me. Hopefully, I'll be able to work on the other ideas I had for the other days. If I do I'll be posting them this week. Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you want, and have a good day/evening.


End file.
